The Audition
by alexapark
Summary: Len Kagamine needs a singing partner. Miku is the perfect fit. But... will she pass the audition? Just a random one-shot. Apparently it's hilarious (according to my reviewers). It's not supposed to be hilarious, but oh well. Enjoy. This is kinda LenxMiku.


"No, no, no, no." Miku said, running into the school with a half-eaten granola bar stuffed in her mouth. She was late. Again.

Miku burst through the doors of the classroom, and sat down right before their teacher entered. Luka, Miku's best friend, snickered.

"Just in time." Luka said. Miku sighed in relief, and the morning announcements started to play through the old speakers.

"Ohayo students! We have some news, there will be a singing competition between each homeroom in 10th grade." The principal said. Miku blinked. This was sudden. "Each of your homeroom teacher's have a pamphlet for more information. This will be passed out during your class. Now, moving on..."

* * *

"I can't believe they're actually serious." Luka said, flipping through the pamphlet at lunch. Miku munched on her leek and looked over Luka's shoulder.

"Hmmmph... Sheems intwesting." Miku said, leek in her mouth.

"Chew with your mouth closed, you baka." Luka said. Miku swallowed her leek.

"Fine, fine." Miku said, and snatched the pamphlet. "It says only one person per homeroom can participate. And it's required." Miku read aloud. "Who do you think will do it for our homeroom?" Miku asked. Luka shrugged.

"Kaito probably. He's so enthusiastic about singing 'n stuff." Luka said. Miku continued reading to herself.

"Oh? Luka, look at this." Miku said.

"Hm?" Luka looked over Miku's shoulder.

"It says here you need a partner from a different homeroom." Miku explained. Luka raised her eyebrows.

"How does that work?" Luka wondered. "So, is your partner competing for their homeroom or-"

"Your partner is competing for your homeroom." Miku explained. Luka bit her lip.

"Why would they do that? After all, the prize for the homeroom that wins is a sushi party. Why'd they help someone else get the-" Luka said, but Miku poked her in the middle of her sentence. Then Miku pointed to the other side of the cafeteria (a.k.a the "popular" side) and pointed to a crowded table. It was all girls except one boy - Len Kagamine.

"Ahhh! Are you participating? Are you? 'Cause if you are, I'd be happy to be your partner."

"No, I'd be happier!"

"I can sing well! Listen: do re mi fa so la ti dooooooo~!"

"Shut up! That's horrible. Listen to me, Len!"

Luka sweat dropped. "Oh..." She said. Miku sighed and took a bite out of her leek.

"They need to get a life." Miku said.

* * *

It had spread. That stupid rumor had spread like a wildfire.

"Yo, Len! I heard you're hosting auditions for who'll be your partner. When was it... tomorrow? I'll be sure to stop by!" Some random stranger said to Len while passing by in the hallway. Len sighed. He wasn't even participating... yet somehow... everyone believed he was participating and looking for a suitable, talented partner. How was he going to get out of this one?

Hmmm... Maybe I'll just be really, really picky on the partner, so nobody would ever be suitable. Len smirked, and pulled out a pencil and notebook. He scribbled some things down:

Rules for auditioning

-Has to be an original song

-Song has to be over 3 minutes, but less than 4

The rules had to be ridiculous, Len decided. He'd come up with the rest of them later. His goal was the make the auditions so hard that nobody had a chance.

* * *

"Look Luka! It's like a swarm of angry bees!" Miku said in her usual happy-go-lucky mood. Miku pointed to a bunch of girls surrounding what looked like a poster.

"What are they looking at?" Luka asked.

"Dunno." Miku replied.

"It's the rules for Lenny's audition, you bakas." Some girl with glasses said, sticking her tongue out.

"Len's... auditions?" Luka said.

"Yeah! He's looking for a partner, and you can audition." The girl said. Luka sighed.

"Just how stuck up can this guy get?" Luka muttered. Miku nodded in agreement. "Let's go, Miku." She said, but not before ripping the poster down and folding it so it could fit in her pocket. Then putting it in her pocket.

"Hey! Give it back!" Some girls said, but Luka ran away, dragging Miku along with her.

* * *

"Why'd you take the poster?" Miku asked. Luka smiled. The two were at Miku's apartment.

"Because." Luka said.

"Wait... you're not thinking of auditioning are you?!" Miku said frantically.

"NO!" Luka said. "I'm thinking of you auditioning!" Miku's mouth gaped open.

"W-what?!" Miku said.

"You like singing don't you? And I've listened to some of your original songs." Luka said, holding up a CD Miku had sworn she threw out.

"W-what?!" Miku repeated. "Why do I have to?!" Miku said.

"To prove to those girls you're better than them, that's why." Luka said with a wink. Then, Luka took the poster out of her pocket. "Here's the rules."

Rules for auditioning

- Must be original song

- Song must be longer than 3 minutes, but less than 4

- If you make a mistake, you're automatically disqualified

- You have to dance.

"What the..." Miku said. "What kinda partner is he looking for?!" She said.

"Just do it. I know you can! You must win, so we can prove those girls wrong and rule the worlddddddd~!" Luka said with an evil laugh. Miku sweat dropped.

* * *

"Can't... believe... you convinced me... to do this." Miku said. Luka and Miku were at the very end of a long line of people (about 99.99% girls) who wanted to audition.

"It'll be fine. You're going to rock this! Your song is awesome, I've listened to it thousands of times." Luka said. Miku winced. Luka had also convinced her to sing Kocchi Muite Baby, which is probably the most embarrassing song she'd ever wrote (besides World is Mine).

"Luka, you owe me big time!"

* * *

Len was bored to death. Seriously? What kind of songs were these? They sounded like nursery rhymes. He was regretting making the at-least-3-minutes-long rule. He should've made a no-more-than-10-seconds rule. Not to mention, those weird flirty looks those girls were giving.

"Next! Next! Next!" Len said. Kaito, one of his only friends, sighed.

"You can't do that." Kaito said.

"Why not?" Len said. "None of these people are suitable anyway, I'm sure of it." Len said, and went back to his next, next, next spree.

"Seriously." Kaito said, this time serious. Len rolled his eyes.

"Fine." So Len listened to every single song. His ears felt like they were bleeding. He was so happy to finally get to the last girl. After her, this would all be over. The girl had two long teal pigtails, and an embarrassed look on her face.

"Etto (um in japanese)..." The girl said.

* * *

Miku was not stammering because she was nervous. She was stammering because she had just seen the handsomest/cutest guy ever. Len Kagamine. Focus, you baka. Miku thought.

"Etto... This is an original song. Obviously, since it's required to... yeah... ano (another way to say um)... this is called Kocchi Muite Baby."

_**A/N: Give me a little favor and look up "Kocchi Muite Baby live" on youtube. Then watch it. Arigato~! ^.^**_

* * *

For the first time in years, Len Kagamine was speechless. This girl... just passed the audition.

"Um, what's your name?" Kaito asked.

"Miku Hatsune..." The girl said.

"Okay Miku, you just passed. Unless Len has any objections." Kaito said, turning to Len. Len opened his mouth, but no words came out. He quickly closed it, and shook his head.

"No objections." He said casually.

"Great. Congrats, Miku. You're now Len Kagamine's partner."

**A/N: The end. I'll let you imagine the rest... ^.^**


End file.
